bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Amaririsu Itami (Gen2)
Description Amaririsu is a sweet, soft-spoken girl who doesn’t believe in “evil”. She always sees the good in everyone and believes that there is a completely understandable reason behind all “negative” actions. For instance, she feels sorry for all hollows since she knows that they are all just poor human spirits who were either attacked by other hollows or just couldn’t let go of the things or people who they cared so deeply for. Despite this though, she will not hesitate to fight hollows or anyone else who would want to hurt her comrades. Her good natured outlook also makes her extremly empathetic and sympathetic and practically everyone in the soul society would feel comfortable confiding in her. Amaririsu is very reserved around her superiors, blushing and sometimes even stammering when they are around. She always tries to smile when other people are around because she feels she should help people in any way she can. Those close to her think of her as “the cute one” and if anyone is mean to her they will immediately come to her defence since they know she won’t do it herself. Amaririsu is also the innocent type, not understanding or having knowledge of most "mature" subjects. Background Amaririsu's father, Tsutsuji Itami, used to be the head of Itami Family but he along with his wife, Suisen Itami, were killed by a group of hollows. Amaririsu was an infant at the time and doesn't remember much about them. When he father died, Amaririsu's uncle, Kakutasu Itami, became the new head of the Itami family. Amaririsu was really close with her older brother, Suītopī. Suītopī Itami was a very talented up and coming shinigami and held the third seat position of the ninth division. Unfortunately, Suītopī went MIA during the Arrancar War. As soon as Amaririsu felt she was ready, she joined the shinigami academy. When she graduated from the shinigami academy, all of her friends were surprised when she requested to join squad 13 as opposed to squad 4. Amaririsu reasoned that squad 4 was only of help after someone was injured, she wanted to prevent any injuries from happening in the first place. As well, she has some skills I healing kido so if her comrades were hurt she could treat them herself without having to wait for a member of squad 4. Synopsis Zero Division Recrutment Second Coming of Aizen Noire Terre Return to Hueco Mundo The Arrancar Five Turning Back the Sands of Time The Arrancar Wars Abilities Zanjutsu: not very skilled in typical swordsmanship but is very skilled when it comes to utilizing the unique ability of her zanpakutō. Hakuda: This is her weakest area and is just barely at an average level for a seated officer. Kido: Exceptionally skilled kido master and can perform many high level spells without the incantation. Hoho (Shunpo): She is almost at the point of achieving a true overall shunpo. Currently though, she is especially light on her feet compared to other shinigami, which makes her excellent at dodging attacks. Strategy: Even though she is highly emotional and in tuned with the emotions of others, she is able to completely remove herself from a situation and look at everything objectively. This allows her to create brilliant strategies quickly in mid battle. Perception: Amaririsu is extremely perceptive especially in terms of emotions and energies, which results in her empathetic nature. She is highly a tuned to the different energies (eg. spiritual presence, emotional vibes etc.) as a result of a combination of natural talents and training related to her shikai. When in battle, she typically holds her zanpakutō in her right hand with the blade pointed to the back and utilizes kido with her left hand. Amaririsu prefers not to use her blade for cutting and will instead use kido to attack. Zanpakutō Amaririsu’s Zanpakuto in its sealed state takes the form of a regular katana with a white simply designed pattern on the guard and a purple hilt. Shikai Zanpakutō Name: Kyōshukumei / きょう宿命 (Mirror Destiny) Command Phrase: Reveal / 現す(Arawasu) Appearance - In it’s released state, Kyōshukumei takes the form of a kodachi. Kyōshukumei has a white guard in the shape of a pair of two 4-pointed stars (one smaller than the other) overlapping each other off centred (like crest of courage in Digimon). The hilt is white with two ribbons, one red and one blue, jetting from the pommel (the end of the hilt). Abilities - Probability Manipulation; Allows Risu to see “threads or fate” which she can cut in order to induce good luck for her allies of bad luck for her enemies. Her powers can even go so far as to create a fluke in the enemy’s spiritual control, preventing kido and other spiritual moves or muscle spasms or immobility of limbs to prevent physical attacks. With experience she is able to sense which thread to cut to benefit her but she has no idea or control over specifically what affect it will cause. Amaririsu is however aware of whether it will bring bad or good luck for good luck threads are red and bad luck threads are blue. Bankai Amaririsu has not archived bankai yet but she is training hard in the hopes that one day she will attain it. Relationships Amatarou Omaha – She has a large amount of respect for her not just for her skills but also for her kindness. Even though Captain Omaha tries to hide it, Amaririsu is well aware of her compassionate tendencies and is enamored by her treatment of orphaned children. Captain Omaha is one of the very few people in the entirety of the soul society that can make Amaririsu genuinely smile. Swordless Swordsman – She tries to avoid him whenever she can help it, especially when he is drunk. When she finds him overly drunk and alone though, Amaririsu will worry about him and try to help him back to his quarters. Hide Yamatoro – She thinks that Captain Yamatoro is unfairly harsh on her subordinates. If Captain Yamatoro addresses Amaririsu she will, as she does with most authority figures, clam up and becomes completely submissive, apologizing for no reason. Ranfon – Unknown Tanfon – Unknown Ichiro – Dispite her opinion that Captain Ichiro is a very nice and sweet person, Amaririsu is nervous around him and becomes submissive. Tobikuma – She is quite found of him and his happy-go-lucky personality. Amaririsu enjoys spending time with Tobikuma and finds him to be adorable (but she is not in love with him). Daisuke Kaoru – She has an immense respect for him and is more relaxed with him than most other Captains but is still quite nervous. She is capable of having a conversation with him but is reluctant to give her opinions and will rarely look him in the eyes. Mizuki – She has mixed feeling about him. His overly charming personality as well as how he talks back to Captains makes her nervous but the support he gives to Captain Kaoru makes her think very well of him. Zukia Tojiro – She is somewhat scared of him but is also drawn to him. At first she was frightened of Captain Tojiro because she is good friends with Ren and especially Umi she heard good things about him from them and spends a lot of time at the fifth division headquarters. Though she is still scared of him and is nervous around him more so than the other Captains, in her head she believes that deep down he is kind. As well, despite her reactions toward him, she is slightly attracted to him through a combination of her opinion of him and the fact that bisexuals fascinate her. Umi – She is best friends with her. They became quite close during their time in the shinigami academy where they were drawn to each other by their similar personalities and connected over their preference for kido. Amaririsu is always trying to make Umi smile and wants very much for her to be happy. Risu is more confident when around her than anyone else in order to compensate for Umi’s lack and in the hopes that it will rub off on Umi and make her more confident. Umi is currently the closest person to Amaririsu in the entirety of the soul society and therefore Amaririsu is more open, relaxed, and natural around Umi than anyone else. Amaririsu spends a lot of time with Umi and Ren at the 5th Division headquarters. Ursa – She is friendly to her and is respectful. Amaririsu isn’t afraid of her, unlike so many others, because she believes that it’s just a front she puts on in order to protect herself and that in truth Ursa is a nice person. Amaririsu is always kind to her and smiling hoping to make Ursa more relaxed even when Ursa yells at her or insults her (which happens relatively frequently since Amaririsu is best friends with Umi). Ren Yamatoro – She is very good friends with him. The trio of Umi, Ren, and Amaririsu frequently hang out together especially at the 5th Division headquarters. Kano – She is friends with him and is open with him. Yoko – Even though he somewhat dislikes her due to her friendship with Umi, they are on good terms and she is always friendly and kind towards him. Keiji – She feels that he is too pompous and that he should have more respect for others. Unfortunately though, she doesn’t have the nerve to stand up to him and reacts to him just as she does practically every other Captain. Ren Kuchiki – Despite being from the Kuchiki Family, she is not afraid to tell him off if he is misbehaving or being a nuisance. Amaririsu is very kind towards him and would like to be friends with him but his constant cheekiness always puts a damper on that idea. She is very understanding and forgiving of his behavior though and knows that he is a nice person. More Still To Come... Quotes *"Oh Captain, My Captain" *"Reveal, Kyōshukumei!" Trivia *Many people call Amaririsu by her dubbed nickname, Risu (リス) which means squirrel in Japanese. *Amaririsu has never revealed her zanpakuto in the presence of Captain Tojiro. She reasons that having the ability to alter fate plus all of the abilities he has already collected would be too much power for one person especially someone like him with such a violent personality. *Amaririsu is a B cup. *Amaririsu's name is pronounced as the word for Amaryllis (a type of flower) but the first kanji in her name is written as heaven (天) Category: Haruko-chan Category:Character Category:Fanon Character Category:Female Category:Shinigami Category:13th Division Category:Lieutenant Category:Characters